Fantasies Come True
by Fire Emblem Musical
Summary: *Songfic* During the night, Soren finds out something he had been hoping to hear for a long time. Pairings are BoydMist and one-sided IkeSoren. Dialogue is slightly changed, but everything else remains the same. Rated M for Soren's 'fantasy'


**Diclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Avenue Q. There, that should encompass everything. Anyway, first fic, so enjoy!**

**Rated M for . . . well, you'll see.**

_Italics _are when someone sings(name appears before the words)

_**Bold italics**_ are Soren and Mist singing at the same time.

* * *

It was the day before the army would enter the Tower of Guidance. They spent the day and most of the night making sure that preparations were complete. When they were done, the warriors exited to their tents and went to sleep.

Unfortunately for a certain tactician, he was sleepless. Soren was sitting up on his cot, or rather Ike's cot. He decided to sleep in the general's tent so he could be closer to his friend, even though Ike was completely oblivious to Soren's true feelings. Nevertheless, Ike accepted Soren's request and allowed him to rest.

"It sure can get lonely at night," said the Archsage. He turned to Ike, who was snoring away in his sleep. "Ike, you awake?"

"Is that a Pegasus?" murmured Ike.

"He's talking in his sleep again." Soren groaned irritated.

"No, I'll wear the purple boots. Who painted the kitten?"

"Ugh, maybe I should just shake him!" As Soren was about to proceed to do just that, Ike said something that took the tactician by surprise.

"I love you, Soren."

"What did you say?" said a shocked Soren.

"I love your little laugh."

"Ike, are you awake?" he said in disbelief.

"Take off your shirt."

Soren gasped, "Oh, Ike . . . have you been shy all this time? Have we been hiding from each other?" he said. "I wonder . . ."

_All those nights,  
I'd lay in bed,  
Thoughts of you running through my head._

"I know, put my shoulder guard on the cookie."

**Soren:** _But I never thought  
The things in my head  
Could really happen in my bed._

_All those years, I missed the signs.  
Couldn't read between the lines._

_Who'd have thought I would see the day  
Where I'd hear you say  
What I heard you say._

_And now I find  
What was always in my mind  
Was in your mind too._

_Who knew?  
Fantasies come true._

_And now I see,  
That what I've always dreamed of  
Was meant to be._

_You and me,  
Me and you,  
Fantasies come true._

Soren closed his eyes and let his thoughts run wild. He imagined that he and Ike were in a field, and they both ran towards each other, Ike scooping Soren into his muscular arms. They both stared lovingly at each other's eyes, and then locked their lips together, going into a long and passionate kiss.

The Vanguard started removing Soren's clothing, the Archsage doing the same to Ike. They both continued to kiss, Soren rubbing a hand over Ike's toned chest. The general soon lowered down into Soren, heading straight to his manhood. The Archsage's eyes widened in delight.

Just as the fantasy was getting to it's climax, Soren let it go and headed straight back into reality. A smile painted his countenance as he gazed at the still-sleeping Ike.

**Soren:** _You and me lived in fantasy,  
But soon we'll be a reality._

-

Meanwhile, in another tent, Boyd and Mist were lying down on a cot, their clothes spread out on the floor. Both were underneath the covers to conceal their naked bodies, breathing soft and warm breaths.

"Mist, that was amazing," said Boyd.

"You're amazing," she said back as she passed a hand on his chest.

"I want you to have this." He gently took one of her hands and placed a small charm in it. "It's a charm I carry around with me for good luck. I've had it ever since I was young. Who knows, maybe it'll bring you good luck. It did for me, I have you."

**Boyd:** _I want you to know,  
The time that we've spent.  
How great it's been,  
How much it's meant._

**Mist:** _Gosh, I don't know what to say,  
I'm really glad you feel that way._  
'_Cause I'm afraid that I like you more  
Than I've ever liked any guy before._

_-_

**Soren:** _'Cause now,_  
**Mist:** '_Cause now,_  
**Soren:** _My love,_  
**Mist:** _My_ _love,  
**I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of.**_

**Soren:** _So are you_  
**Mist:** _Oh baby,  
**Fantasies come true.**_

**Mist:** _And now,_  
**Soren:** _And_ _now,_  
**Mist:** _I swear,_  
**Soren:** _I swear that  
**When you want me,  
I'm gonna be right there**_

**Soren:** _To care_  
**Mist:** _To care  
**For you**_  
**Mist:** _That's what I'm gonna do._

**Soren:** _And make your fantasies_  
**Mist:** _Fantasies  
**Come true!**_

**Soren:** _Fantasies come true._

-

The tactician gently lied down on his cot and went to sleep in happiness, Ike still running through his head. But it didn't last long, as he felt someone gently shaking him to wake up. Soren, much to his annoyance, woke up and saw Ike standing and looking down at him with concern. The Vanguard was full clothed in his sleepwear.

"Hey, Soren, you were talking in your sleep," he said.

"I thought you were talking in your sleep," Soren said.

"No, I just came to bed. You're dreaming is all," Ike replied.

"Oh." Soren looked down, his face slightly flushed.

"Sounded like a nice dream though."

"Yes, it was a nice dream," he replied, somewhat crushed that it was he who sleep-talking and not Ike.

"Good night." Ike went under the covers with Soren and blew out the lantern and fell asleep.

"Good night, Ike." Soren fell back asleep, hurt that everything was just his imagination. Ike began snoring shortly after.


End file.
